The Curious Breather
by xoHollyGoLightlyxo
Summary: Pre-Great Revelation. Pam comes across Sookie and can't help but bite her. When she can't glamour her she brings a nearly drained Sookie to Eric. Normally they would kill the human and cover their tracks but something about Sookie stops them from doing business as usual. Pam/Sookie Friendship, Sookie/? Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Story Details: This is pre-revelation. It will be AU not following much of the TB or SVM plots. I'm not sure where I'm going with Sookie's romantic life but I promise there will be one. In the beginning it will focus on her building a friendship with Pam. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Opening a bar was hard work and I rarely did hard work well. Hard work to me was having to carry my own shopping bags out of the mall. Eric called me lazy; which was probably correct to an extent but in my defense he did tend to give me the shittiest of assignments… So if anybody was lazy, it was him.

As I walked into our soon-to-be vampire bar dressed in what I called _backwoods hick chic,_ my Maker couldn't help but laugh. "Pam, pink cowboy boots suit you," he continued sniggering.

"You told me to dress to fit on… Hicks wear cowboy boots, thus I'm wearing cowboy boots."

"I don't think anybody in Bon Temps strolls around in jeans with rhinestone crowns on the pockets tucked into pink boots." He looked me up and down, "But you'd fit right in at the place where the humans lasso bulls." He looked thoughtful, "What is that called again?"

"Would acid wash have been better?" I walked over to the bar area and popped open an unmarked bottle. It was the new blood substitute some Japanese scientists had come up with. Supposedly we could sustain our undead existence on nothing but this bottled shit. Sure, anything is possible but I much prefer a live human. Since the Japanese came up with this brilliant yet disgusting invention the powers that be in our vampire political structure have decided that we should make ourselves known to the human population. No more hiding in the shadows, they told us… I still wasn't so sure it was a good idea but they didn't ask ones as young as me what I thought about it. Eric being ever the Capitalist was doing what he does best and capitalize off the situation.

We were in the process of opening a vampire bar so that the humans could come and see how much we supposedly don't bite. He wanted the doors to be open the same night the AVL made the announcement that we exist. That was about six months away.

Personally I wanted a glamorous martini bar that served Tapas to breathers. I loved the word Tapas, such a fun little word. But Eric decided on some tourist trap style destination… Like if Disney World did vampires. We were naming it Fangtasia and it would have red walls and black furniture, pictures of famous false vampires hanging on the walls, and of course a dais with throne so that Eric could be on display for all the breathers to see. Why he wanted to subject himself to being like a zoo animal was beyond me but I was going along with it because he hadn't made a bad investment yet. And his investments paid dividends in the form of Louis, Roberto, and Calvin.

"Tell me again why I'm going all the way out to bum fuck Egypt to look at some dive?"

"Because it's owned by a shifter and because I want to know what sort of competition we are to have within a forty mile radius."

"Fine, but I'm dining on hick while I'm there, this bottle shit is like what I assume a human would eat if they were on one of those liquid diets."

"No, you will not _eat_ anybody while you are there." His tone told me that it could be a command but not quite, "Tell the Shifter I said hi." He smirked.

"Oh yes, I'm sure he's just dying to hear from you," I rolled my eyes before leaving the building.

Eric insisted that I drive the forty minutes to this shit hole in the middle of nowhere because he didn't want anybody to see me running at vampire speed to and from the place. The AVL had passed this stupid rule that we weren't allowed to glamour people unnecessarily leading up to the Great Revelation. Such bullshit, we were given these vampire gifts for a reason and now we weren't allowed to use them because it might scare the humans.

"Merlotte's, really… I wonder if it's a play on Merlot or if maybe they didn't know how to spell Merlot?" I asked myself as I rolled up to the bar. As expected the parking lot was full of pickup trucks and old sedans. I often still questioned why Eric settled on Louisiana instead of New York or somewhere else more metropolitan. I believe it had something to do with the Monarch here, Sophie-Anne was young and dumb… She knew she needed Eric so she let him to whatever the fuck he wanted. Of course she would stop her feet and whale like a small child on occasion but for the most part he controlled the relationship or put her in her place when she acted fucktarded.

As I got out of the car I picked up a scent I had never smelled before. It was like honey and sunshine and my fangs ran down before I could will them not to. I followed the scent into the bar but between the horrid smell of fried food and sweaty construction workers I couldn't quite pick it out anymore. I took a deep unneeded breath and waited for a hostess to seat me.

Inside the place was quite nice for a small town establishment. The Shifter had obviously done well for himself and was continuing to do so considering the fact that nearly every table and every barstool was taken. I waited by the door for somebody to acknowledge me, finally a redheaded woman yelled out, "Darlin', this is seat yourself." She was in a rush carrying pitchers of beer into a side area with pool tables. I nodded my understanding and found an empty booth that needed to be cleaned but it was the only one available.

Then the scent came rushing back to me as a cute blonde waltzed over. "Sorry, we've been slammed tonight, high school football game and all. I'll get this cleaned up and get you a menu." She looked up at me, "Oh my, you're beautiful."

"You're not too bad yourself, buttercup." I winked at her. I couldn't help but wonder if this yummy little breather played for the same team I did.

She continued to stare at me with wonder and awe in her eyes. "I just wow, you're…" She was cut off by the Shifter approaching the table.

"Sook, I'll take this one." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he looked me over.

"No, please, I'm not nearly important enough to have the owner serve me. I'm fine with the waitress." I told him as I looked her up and down. She smelled innocent as well. Hmm, a twenty-something virgin, unheard of in this day and age. I bet her blood was delicious.

"Sook, go on and check on your other tables," he moved his head in the direction of what I assumed was her section. "Now, I think Hoyt and Jason need another round."

"Sure thing Sam, but I don't mind I'm not that busy." She argued before running off to check on her tables.

Sam, the Shifter, slid into the booth across from me, "What the hell are you doin' here?" He nervously stacked the dirty plates between us, "You better not eat any of my customers, these are good people and they don't need to be getting fed on by bloodsuckers."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Shifter." I smiled. "I am not here to dine on redneck, I'm here to check out the competition. Eric is opening a bar in Shreveport and wanted to know what sort of establishments surrounded us is all."

"I saw you making eyes at Sookie, you leave her alone and keep that Maker of yours away from her too." He demanded.

"Awe, how sweet… You have a crush on the cute blond." I joked.

"It ain't like that. She's different."

Speaking of the cute little blond waitress I heard her in the back talking to the cook. She was asking him if she was going crazy or if I was truly glowing. How could she tell that I was glowing unless she was something other than human? Humans normally didn't pick up on our glow. And the cook was no different, he told her she'd been working too hard and was definitely seeing things. She shook her head and returned to our table with a bus bin.

"Sook, I thought I told you to keep an eye on your tables."

"Well, this is one of my tables." She began putting the dirty plates in the bin, "I mean, I get this lady's pretty and all but this isn't like you to be hitting on our customers." She laughed. "Now can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of Merlot please."

"One glass of Merlot coming right up." She smiled at me before spinning on her heels and heading back towards the kitchen.

"You stay the hell outta my town, you get me?" Sam said as he got up and walked away.

A few minutes later the delectable waitress returned with my wine. I could feel the Shifter's eyes on me and I knew I was definitely overstaying my welcome.

"I don't know what got into Sam, he's normally so nice." She was apologizing for the Shifter.

"Some men are just dogs, they can't help themselves. Lifting their legs to mark on just about anything from the furniture to their humans." I joked.

"I wouldn't know, I don't date much." She blushed.

"And why would a pretty girl like you have any trouble finding a man?" I looked up at her, "I think it's because you're too good for the men in this town."

"Yeah, tell that to them." She chuckled.

"Sook, your tables!" The Shifter yelled from behind the bar.

"Sorry, Sam's obviously in another mood today."

"Maybe it's a full moon." I joked again.

After the pretty little waitress walked away the lady at the table behind me leaned back to get my attention. She was heavyset with more perfume and makeup on than what an entire Sephora carried in stock. Of course she was shopping for her product at the drug store.

"She don't date because she's crazy," the woman whispered to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm Maxine, I was saying that Sookie Stackhouse doesn't date because she's crazy." The woman turned her body around to face me. "Hears voices in her head or something so all the men in town, if they know what's good for em' stay away from her."

"How interesting."

"It's sad. She's a cute thing but no self-respecting man would ever marry her." The woman, Maxine, said with such conviction. "My Hoyt had a crush on her for the longest time; had the Reverend talk him out of that nonsense."

I sat quietly for a few more minutes before motioning for the waitress to come over. She strolled over with a smile from ear to ear, "Can I get you some food or something?"

"No, that's alright. I have to run." I told her. She pulled my check out of her apron and placed it on the table. The wine was only six dollars and I dropped a twenty.

"I'll be right back with your change." She told me before walking away. Not realizing I didn't want any change. I got up and walked out of the bar and a slow, human pace. I could sense the Shifter's eyes on me the whole way. As I was opening my car door, Sookie called out after me, "Excuse me, miss, you forgot your change." She trotted towards me at a slow run, her perfectly sculpted legs gracefully hitting the ground in perfect strides. Watching her tits bounce up and down had my fangs itching to break through my gums. She reached me and went to hand me the money in her hand. "I, I can't… Oh my, what are you?" She asked.

I couldn't help myself, the scent of her and her perfect twenty-something body got the better of me. My fangs ran down and I looked into her eyes, "You're going to let me feed on you but you won't remember. You won't remember that I came into your bar or sat in your section. You won't remember that you saw a woman that glows."

"What the heck?" She asked. "Why wouldn't I remember and what are you talking about feeding on me?"

"Mother fucker," I roared before sinking my fangs into her neck. As her blood hit my mouth I was in heaven. She started to struggle but I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. I drank and I drank almost unable to stop, she'd lost a lot of blood and I didn't know what to do. I had to get the evidence out of here. I was going to have to take her to our warehouse and get Eric to glamour her since mine wasn't working. I placed her nearly drained body in the back of my minivan and drove off. I watched as a dog ran out from behind the bar… I knew it was the Shifter.

"I'm sorry, Eric." I cried, "I don't know what came over me?"

My Maker paced the floors of the basement of our soon-to-be bar. When I called him about my big fuck up he told me to bring her there. He had carried her down the stairs and chained her to the wall. I was pretty sure when she woke up we'd probably have to kill her or pay her off.

"You are still a fairly young vampire. Her smell is intoxicating but I can't quite place it." He looked at me, "You say you couldn't glamour her?"

"No, I tried but it wouldn't work. I was trying to erase her memory of me because I heard her telling the cook that she could see me glowing."

"Humans can't see that."

"I know." I agreed with him.

"You took a lot of her blood. She is very weak. Her pulse is barely there. Go and fetch some human food. Then you are going to have to go back to Bon Temps and glamour the Shifter. If she can't be glamoured by me either than we're going to have to kill her."

"Why not make her one of us?" I asked him.

"I do not want another child and tonight's events proved you are not ready for the responsibility of one just yet."

I nodded and zipped out of the basement. I hoped he could glamour this girl. I normally didn't care about killing humans but it would really suck for her to die a virgin.

She fought against the chains I had placed around her as she began to wake up. "Hello, little one." I smiled at her. She was quite beautiful, I could see why Pam had an issue with keeping her fangs to herself.

"Where am I? Who the hell are you?" She spit out, her voice was laced with fear but she was still quite defiant in what she probably considered the face of death. "Let me go. If you let me go I won't tell anyone. I just, I can't die, not yet."

"Look at me, little one." I gently guided her face with my fingertips so that her eyes would be looking in mine.

"You glow too." Her eyes grew wide. "And, I can't hear you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your skin, it glows and it's beautiful. You're just like the lady that came into Merlotte's; she glowed too."

"This is interesting." I stood up at my full height. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Please, don't leave me down here… It's dark and I'm, I'll be quiet I won't try to run." She pleaded with me. I hadn't gotten to my age by listening to the pleas of prey but for some reason I had to give into her. I couldn't just leave her here. I unlocked her chains and took her hand to guide her upstairs, "Thank you." I wasn't sure if she was being an obedient prisoner because she hoped it would get me to let my guard down so that she could escape?

"Sit there," I told her. She sat on the leather couch in my yet to be decorated office. I took a seat at my desk and dialed the phone. I needed answers from a vampire even older than me.

"_Good evening, my child. How are you?"_

"I have a problem and I need your assistance."

"_The Queen again?"_

"No, a human that cannot be glamoured. She smells different, Pam says that she tastes different. I'm not quite sure what to do with her."

"What the hell are you talking about and who the hell are you saying it to? I don't smell funny and what kind of pervert are you talking about how I taste? My Gran would have your tongue in a soap dish for that." The small blond human yelled.

"_A fiery one, I hear."_ He chuckled.

"Should I take her to the warehouse?" I asked my Maker. The warehouse was where Pam and I permanently disposed of our problems in the area.

"_No, I will arrive tomorrow at nightfall. As the AVL has said, there are to be no senseless acts of violence against humans."_

"But I don't believe she is human." I argued.

"What? I'm perfectly human and normal. Just because I can read minds doesn't mean I'm some kind of freak… If anything ya'll are the freaks, you're the ones that are glowing."

"_A telepath. I'll be there in an hour." _His only goodbye was the dial tone in my ear. I hadn't seen my Maker since the last world war and here he was dropping everything to survey a telepath.

"I have Pam bringing you food. She should be back shortly." I told her.

"I'm not hungry, I just want to go home. My Gran is probably beside herself with fear by now." She told me.

"Unfortunately for you… Going home is not an option right now." Her heartbeat increased, "Do you need to use the facilities?"

"Yes, please. Peeing would be nice." She blushed.

I walked her out of my office and to the restroom. I let her have her privacy in there because there was no windows or doors to the outside. Because of her excessive blood loss she was still not quite sturdy on her feet. I considered giving her some of my blood but the blood was sacred and I knew if my Maker smelled me in her he would be none too pleased. The last time I had given my blood to a werewolf he had punished me after the fact. That was the last time we saw each other. And he hadn't punished me for over six hundred years before that.

Pam returned with food for Sookie, a smorgasbord of Shreveport's late night finest. "I was unsure of what you'd like so I got a bit of everything." Pam smiled at Sookie. As expected Sookie cowered from her.

"Listen, Sookie, that is your name, yes?" Pam asked. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope that we can come to some sort of understanding."

"Understanding? You bite me, drink my blood, and then expect me to feel all warm and fuzzy towards you?" Sookie huffed, "What are ya'll in some kind of Devil worshipping cult? Are you gonna sacrifice me because I'm a virgin or something?" She looked over the food and hunger won out, she went straight for the pancakes and began eating them. Little moans escaped her mouth as she ate.

I knew he was there before I even saw him. I could feel the power of my Maker's presence surge through our maker-child bond. "No, we are not Devil worshippers." My Maker chuckled as he entered the room. "In fact, I quite enjoy Christianity. To be absolved of ones sins no matter how grievous is a nice thought." He looked her over. "Did neither of you consider finding her suitable clothing? Something not covered in her own blood."

"Well God might forgive Miss Sparkly jeans over there for taking a chunk out of my neck before but I sure as hell ain't too happy about it." Sookie felt around her neck, "What the?" As she had been sleeping earlier I had healed her neck by applying some of my blood to it. "Where'd it go? I know she bit me."

The next thing we knew the girl fainted. I rushed at vampire speed to save her from falling over and hitting the floor. I had a feeling things were about to get extremely interesting for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, I should punish you for this." My child paced the floor running his fingers through his long hair. He'd spoiled is child to the point where she was hardly phased by his threats. She only stood there, arms crossed with one of her long, thin fingers tapping against her own skin.

"Eric, it was a mistake. I already apologized." Pam barely argued. "I don't know what you want from me? Should I drain her dry and feed her to the alligators or better yet how about I beat her senseless and drop her on her grandmother's door."

"Did you glamour the shifter?" He asked.

"Of course and the rest of the town as well. I even went by her Grandmother's house and glamoured her." She looked thoughtful, "Which by the way, Sookie has a cousin, named Hadley… Isn't that the Queen's new pet?"

"Surely there is more than one girl named Hadley in all of Louisiana." I interjected.

"Yes but I seem to remember Sophie-Anne talking about rescuing some drug addict and Sookie's cousin was or according to the grandmother, is a drug addict."

"To make up for this," Eric pointed to the couch where the human slept, "incident, I'll need you to go spend some time with the queen. If Hadley is the same Hadley you will glamour her into forgetting she has a cousin."

"Excellent, a vacation to court. Oh how I love court, I can eat a real fucking meal there." Pam chuckled.

"You will leave at first dark."

"That still doesn't solve the issue with the human before us." I reminded him.

"I'll go pack and leave this little issue to you." Pam smiled. "Great to see you again, Godric." She raced off out of the office.

"You really do spoil her," I commented.

"And where do you think I learned that from, Master?" He retorted.

We stood there silently watching the human sleep. While she did smell similar to a fairy it was faint and until I could speak with her myself I would reserve my opinions on who or what she was. "It will be dawn soon; we need to move her."

"So we're not going to kill her?" He asked.

"Not yet, maybe not at all."

Eric and I decided to take her to one of his safe houses as far away from town as possible. We chose his empty estate he rarely used because it was over twenty miles from anything. That way if this creature escaped during the day we would find her long before anyone else did.

Because of my age I would stay up until she woke. The bleeds would not affect me nearly as much as they would Eric, whom as an old vampire was still over one thousand years younger than me. If I could not glamour her myself we would have to reevaluate what we were to do with the girl.

"You have no other vehicles here?" I asked him looking at the Corvette with only two seats.

"It wasn't like I was planning to have anybody else in the car with me tonight." He told me.

"You fly back to the house; I will drive the human." I told him. He gently placed her in the passenger seat and handed me the keys.

"You remember how to get there?" He asked. "I'm going to stop to pick up a bigger car and then grab her some human items."

"Very well, I will see you soon." I nodded in agreement. When she woke she would most likely want a shower and something to eat so Eric's plan was a good one.

I peeled out of the parking lot and drove towards the highway. Once on the interstate I increased the speed to over one hundred miles an hour. My reflexes were fast enough that driving at this speed was no danger to myself or the human. The house was over an hour away but at the speed I was traveling it would only take half that time. It was the back roads that would take longer.

After fifteen minutes on the highway I pulled off the exit and headed down the back country roads. It was the night before a full moon and I could sense the wolves in the woods. The more pure blooded the wolf the easier it was for them to shift when it wasn't a full moon. I knew my child had a decent working relationship with the Shreveport pack, so much so that he allowed them to use his property to shift and hunt when needed. I was surprised they took him up on this offer because the vampires in my area did not have the same sort of relationship. I had attempted on many occasions but Stan couldn't seem to keep his opinions or his attitude to himself. So every time I took ten steps forward he did something to force us twenty steps back.

As I was driving I could feel the heart rate of the human increase; she was waking. "Who are you?" She looked at me startled.

"I am Godric."

"And where are you taking me, Godric?"

"To one of my child's homes so that we may talk." I told her.

"You barely look old enough to have your own apartment let alone have a kid; seriously… What the hell is going on?" She was becoming agitated.

"Are you truly a telepath?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." She told me. "Wait are ya'll some secret government agency and you're gonna use me to interrogate terrorists or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh. That was hysterical and unfortunately could be her future if humans found out that one such as herself did in fact exist.

"No, I can promise you that I am not from your government."

"Why can't I just go home?"

"We will talk more when we reach our destination. It has been a long night for you and I am certain you are too tired to understand all that has happened."

"Oh no, you don't get off the hook that easy, buddy. I want answers and I want them now."

"I apologize but I have none for you at the moment."

She huffed and crossed her arms. After a few moments she started sneaking glances in my direction. Every few seconds she would look towards me and then look away. I noticed her hand had settled on the buckle to her seatbelt. I hoped she wasn't stupid enough to attempt an escape out of a moving vehicle but one could never tell what a human was thinking.

"I would not do that if I were you." I warned her.

"Do what?"

"Attempt jumping out of a moving car. Especially on a night like this one."

Of course she didn't take my advice; she unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly opened the door launching herself out of the car. I tried to keep ahold of her but when I realized my strength would surely rip her arm out of its socket I let her go. I heard the thud of her body on the ground before I even stopped the car.

I jumped out of the car and followed her scent into the woods. She truly was a feisty one. The force of her hitting the ground alone should have been enough to stop her but she somehow got up and was able to run into the woods.

It only took seconds for me to locate her but I was going to let her lay in the bed she'd just made for herself. I watched her from the bushes as she limped through the woods, cursing to herself every step of the way. She was nursing her arm and bleeding from a few wounds that probably came from hitting the gravel road but she was determined to get away.

This was almost becoming a game for me. I hadn't stalked prey in centuries and I found that I was enjoying it. I watched as she continued to limp aimlessly through the woods. It was night and she was injured she would never find her way out but that didn't stop her.

"Damn it," I heard her yell as she gashed open her leg on a fallen tree. As the smell of her blood from the fresh wound filled my nose my fangs ran down and I was being consumed by bloodlust. I was about to race towards her and consume her but a text from Eric stopped me. He'd come across his own abandoned Corvette and was heading towards us.

I had been so consumed by her and her scent that I hadn't even felt my own child approaching through the bond. I looked up from the trees and watched as he flew overhead and landed right in front of the girl.

"Miss Stackhouse, what am I going to do with you?" He purred to her.

"Holy crap, you can fly!" She yelled stumbling backwards and falling onto the same tree that had just cut her leg open.

"Running was very stupid, do you have any idea what kind of creatures lurk in these woods?" I asked her as I approached.

"If ya'll are gonna kill me just get it over with. I'm tired of running and I ain't gonna beg for my life again." The fear I smelled coming off of her did not match the words coming out of her mouth but with humans they rarely did.

"Come, we will help you to the car." I told her as I offered my hands to help her up. After a brief moment she took them and started walking through the woods between Eric and me.

"Will ya'll just tell me what you are because I know it ain't human?" She asked.

"I already told you, we are vampires. That is why we glow, that is why you remember Pam biting you, and that is why I can fly."

"You mean to tell me ya'll are like really real?" She asked. "How is that even possible?"

"You read minds, how is that possible?"

"I wish it weren't."

Eric and Sookie had driven back to the house in his Corvette and I followed closely behind in his Range Rover. Once we reached the house he opened the garage doors and we both pulled in beside each other.

We entered the house through the door from the garage which required an access code and drop of blood. Without both there was no way in and no way out. He made sure to make Sookie very aware of that fact.

"The windows you see are made of glass that not even the weight of five elephants could break. It is completely shatter proof and the light coming through will not harm us during the day. So if you choose to attempt another escape breaking the windows would not be a viable option for you." Eric told her.

She looked through the glass curiously, "Are those wolves in your yard?"

"Yes, they are. They will attack you so please also keep that in mind."

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

Eric handed her a couple of bags from Target. "There are a couple of changes of clothes, a toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo, and other necessities. Should you require anything else we will get it for you at dusk."

"What, no dungeon?" She asked.

"No, no dungeon. I am putting my trust in you. I will allow you complete access of my home while we are at rest. Please do not make me regret this decision."

A few minutes later Eric showed Sookie to her room and left her alone to take a shower and change. He had instructed her to meet us in the living room as soon as she was finished.

"What are your thoughts?" He asked when he returned.

"In the woods I couldn't decide if I wanted to drain her dry, rob her of her innocence, make her one of us, or all of the above." I admitted.

"You too?" He chuckled. "But you are my sire so I will gladly let you keep her if that is what you want."

"Have you attempted to glamour her yourself?" I asked.

"No but Pam's didn't work."

"I will try when she returns but from what I remember of fairies, which is what I think she is, they cannot be glamoured. It is part of their defense against our kind."

"I know one thing; we can't let her return to her life. Not after tonight." He said.

"Maybe we could keep her as a pet?" I suggested.

He looked surprised at my comment. I understood because neither of us had ever been the kind to keep a human as a pet. Many vampires did we just chose not to. "We?"

"You caught that, did you?" I smiled.

"What would it be like divorcing humans that share time with their children? You get her in Dallas half the month and I get her here the other half?" He laughed.

"I had not thought that far ahead and she would have to be willing."

Our conversation as stopped by the topic of our conversation walking into the living room. "I hate to be a rude house guest but do you have any gin? I could really use a drink."

"As a matter of fact I do have alcohol." Eric smiled at her. "How do you take your gin?"

"With tonic and lime."

"I will get that for you." Eric rushed away and only a moment later came back with her drink and two bottles of blood for us.

"Thank you," she smiled taking a sip.

"Please, have a seat." I requested. "Now tell us about yourself."

"Not much to tell really. I've been living in Bon Temps my entire life. My parents died when I was about seven so I moved in with my Gran. She's the only one that ever understood my telepathy, she said it was a gift not a curse." She took another sip of her drink. "Then when I was eighteen Sam hired me to work in his bar and I've been there ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I lost my as well." Eric commented. "They were killed by a pack of wolves."

"Mine were killed in a flash flood on a bridge."

"When did you realize you could read thoughts?" I asked.

"My earliest memory was from around five. My parents were barbequing and I heard my mom saying she was afraid of me; that I wasn't like other kids. I answered what was inside of her head instead of what was coming out of her mouth. After that she took me to a bunch of doctors but none of them had any answers. After that she always kinda stayed away from me."

"That must be hard not knowing what do answer and what not to answer." I stated.

"Now that I'm older it's easier than it was. The thing is what most people say versus what they think are usually two totally different things." Eric handed her a fresh drink, "Like people in town; they're real nice to my face but they all think I'm nuts."

"Why do you choose to live in a town where people think so poorly of you?" I asked.

"It's not like I have a whole lot of options. I barely made it through high school with all the thoughts coming at me so college wasn't really an option. Sam's the only boss that hasn't fired me after a week of work, and my Gran needs me. She's getting older and the farmhouse needs a lot of work."

"You could take classes online," Eric suggested.

"I wish! We can't even afford cable let alone a computer and internet access. The only time I've used a computer is at the library but they only let you use it for twenty minutes at a time." She took a sip of her drink and sighed, "I'm scared as hell of ya'll but it's really peaceful being around you because I can't hear a damn thing in either of your heads."

"That's probably for the best," I laughed. Sookie looked directly at me and blushed. Once I had her eyes in mine I decided it was a good time to attempt to glamour her.

"Sookie, look into my eyes," I couldn't feel any sway over her. "You will forget that you met Eric and I, you will go home to your family as if nothing tonight had occurred. And if you are to ever come across another vampire you will not under any circumstances tell them what you are."

"I'd really love to go home after forget this ever happened but ya'll brought me here and it doesn't seem like you're letting me leave." She said.

"Pam was right, she can't be glamoured." I sighed.

Eric and I both looked at her completely baffled. She was definitely part fairy; that much we now knew. I just had to question what a half-blooded fairy was doing in the middle of Louisiana when their race had left his earth centuries ago.

"What's a glamour?" She asked.

"As vampires we are supposed to be able to erase parts of the human mind. For some reason it does not work on you." I told her.

"I would like to extend the offer of employment to you." Eric startled both Sookie and I with that statement. "I have many humans in my employ through various business ventures and I would like you to read their minds for me."

"What, you want me to be like a lie detector test for you?" She asked.

"In a sense." He nodded.

"If I agree can I go home?" She asked.

"Unfortunately that is not an option at the moment considering humans do not yet know of our existence but if you prove yourself worthy of our trust then you will be allowed to visit home with one of us as your escorts."

"Do I have any other options?" She asked.

"They're becoming less and less since you can't be glamoured. If I didn't find you intriguing I would have killed you by now. If you don't accept this offer that could be your only other option as we can't take the chance of just sending you on your way."

"So basically it's die or work for you?" She asked. "Since I can't go home where am I supposed to live? How am I gonna pay my bills?"

"You will live here with me and I will pay you a handsome salary along with benefits."

"You mean like vacation time and insurance?" She asked. "Wait, I can't live here with you. I'm not gonna be some built in whore or meal."

"Yes, you will have insurance. Vacation time will have to be discussed considering it's not in our best interest to let you run off on your own anytime soon." Eric told her. "And while I would love to drink from you and fuck you until you can't see straight I've always liked my women willing so you will not be my built in anything."

"Don't you go talking nasty to me like that; I'm a lady and you'll speak to me as such." She said with conviction. "How could you possibly have enough employees to keep me employed for any length of time?"

"You are accepting this offer?" I asked her.

"Do I really have a choice? I don't much feel like dying anytime soon and I've never had a job that offered benefits before."

"We would also like to extend the offer of a formal education. I understand your issues with attending live classes but there are many that can be done online."

"This is like a really fucked up version of My Fair Lady." She laughed and after thinking about it we both joined her.

"You are right, it is." I agreed.

"Where'd the other vampire, Pam go?" She asked.

"To New Orleans. After speaking with your Grandmother this evening she found out that your cousin Hadley might be living with a female vampire we know in New Orleans."

"Hadley, wow. Last I heard of her she'd left rehab. We thought she might be dead." She looked thoughtful, "Wait, Pam didn't eat my Grandmother did she?"

"No, we knew she would worry about you not coming home so Pam glamoured her." Eric admitted.

"Ya'll can't just go around making people forget stuff; that's not right."

"We do what we must." I told her.

We spent the next hour explaining to her what it was like to be vampires. As each few minutes passed she became more and more comfortable with us. We agreed that we would take her to see her Grandmother for dinner on Sunday so that she could explain to her what had happened. If things went badly we could always glamour the old woman.

Sookie was starting to drift off to sleep so Eric carried her to her room and placed her in bed. As promised he didn't lock her in there. We just went around the house to make sure that everything was secure.

He retired to his office to email his day-man and I went to the library to do some research on fairies. I also called my Second, Isobel to let her know that I would not be returning to Dallas for a month. I wanted to make sure that Eric had everything under control before I left. That was if I chose to leave. I had yet to tell my child but I was growing tired of being a Sheriff. I hated the politics of it all and Dallas vampires were unruly compared to other areas. They treated it like it was still the Wild West; not willing to evolve even slightly to fit in with the times.

"I gave Bobby a list of things to pick up for her. He'll drop them off right before first dark. I figured it would be her first test. If she attempts to escape then we truly can't trust her word."

"Would you not attempt to escape if creatures of the night were basically holding you hostage?" I asked.

"I would do everything in my power to try and get away but most vampires wouldn't offer her employment and a free education either." He commented. "I thought seventy five thousand a year plus company paid benefits would be fair?"

"She will also need a laptop and cell phone. And a company car but those things can come in time after we know she won't run." I added.

"Of course." He agreed. "I'm going to shower and then bed; the dawn will be here soon."

"I will check on her before joining you."

Eric nodded before leaving the library. I logged off the computer and headed towards Sookie's room. I quietly snuck in to check on her. I could tell by her breathing patterns that she was sleeping. I walked towards her bed and pulled her blankets back over her body and kissed her forehead before moving to leave. I stood there and watched her a few more minutes before Eric walked in. "The water was getting cold," he placed his large hand on my shoulder.

He was wearing nothing more than a fluffy blood red towel. His perfectly sculpted body was exposed… The reason for why I chose to turn him was right before my eyes. That was something humans would probably never understand about vampires. Our lines of sexuality were not so black and white. There was no gay or straight or bi. Most of us found both men and women to be appealing. Eric as a Viking warrior before becoming vampire had bedded only women but once he became what he is now he began to explore everything. First with me and then with other men as the years progressed.

"I'm rock hard just looking at her." He whispered. "I want her, more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire existence."

"I know, I can feel it." I reached behind me and snaked my hand inside his towel. His breath hitched as I began stroking his rock hard member. He placed his hands on my shoulders as if to steady himself. "I feel for her everything that you do." I continued to stroke him, gently tugging his marvelous length, harder and harder as I felt his pre-cum paint my palm.

"Do you think she'll agree to let us share her?" He asked.

"I think it will take time but I have hope for it. I could smell her arousal in the woods and again in the living room tonight."

I could feel Eric's throbbing cock in my hand as he began thrusting into it. "I need you, Master." He begged as his blunt fingernails dug into my skin. I turned to face him and lifted myself up so that I could kiss his lips. I cut myself on his exposed fangs and he deepened our kiss pulling my blood from me. As I peeled off my shirt I shut Sookie's door and we made our way to the living room. This coupling was no way about being gentle it was going to be completely animalistic in every way.

I gave my child what he wanted I bent over the couch; he massaged his own blood on his hard dick before entering me from behind. I grunted with the force of his entry but it didn't hurt; in fact it turned me on. His hand found its way to my throbbing member and he began stroking me in rhythm with his own thrusts. I took his free arm and bit into his wrist drinking his blood down as he leaned over me and sank his fangs into my neck. As we drank from each other we got closer and closer to exploding until finally neither of us could take it anymore and we found our release.

"It has been so long, Godric." Eric whispered as his limp body draped over mine.

"Too long." I agreed.

"Now if only we could get Sookie to join us," Eric's statement pulled us both back into our reality. The sun was rising and we needed to go to our day's rest.


End file.
